This invention relates to an automatic ice cream maker and more particularly to a portable transferable automatic ice cream maker to be operated in the freezer compartment of any domestic or commercial refrigerator and/or ice chest. A domestic ice-cream maker is comprised of an ingredients container into which ice cream ingredients are placed, a stirring device, and at one time a hand crank but now a motorized stirrer. The ingredients"" container is housed within another chamber where ice and salt are placed or the chamber contains a coolant system. Whether by motor or by hand cranking, the ingredients are subjected to a cold temperature, thereby freezing them. After the ingredients"" temperature reaches a desired thickness, they are tested based on taste and touch to verify if additional freezing is required; thus requires constant monitoring. After the desired thickness is reached, the ingredients are removed and placed in a separate container for storage.
Domestic ice-cream maker inventions during the seventies utilize the freezer. Where as, some are a permanent fixture of the refrigerator and use a hand crank located outside of the refrigerator, others uses a motor which saves time and human energy, however, both types are heavy and their size makes them non-transferable. During the eighties, and ice-cream maker was patented to be used in a freezer; however the invention xe2x80x9cblew cold air from the freezer compartment directly into the ice-cream mix while being stirredxe2x80x9d which allows outside odors to penetrate and contaminates the ice-cream mixture. Refrigerated air is encapsulated and recycled within the freezer, thereby allowing spoiled or pungent food odors to enter the freezer. This particular cream maker uses eight batteries, xe2x80x9cfour of the cells 18 are use to drive the motors of two fans 23 and 24 and four to drive the motor 22xe2x80x9d, and uses a clutch as a warning device.
There is yet another type of portable ice-cream maker that uses normal electrical current. It contains a double insulated bowl that must be frozen prior to use anywhere from eight to twenty-four hours. Therefore, it is the objective of this invention to provide an ice cream maker that is light-weight and transferable; can be utilized in the freezer of any normal domestic or commercial refrigerator and/or normal-sized ice chest; seals in the ice-cream mixture from odors and contaminants; has an audible timer and warning system; offers state of the art circuitry to charge a 18 or 24 volt battery in less than one hour, is easy to remove and store ice cream; can produce two different flavors simultaneously, and can it comes produce two flavors of ice cream at one time.
Knowingly, the objective of any invention is to make life less cumbersome and uncomplicated. In the Digital Age, society has grown accustomed to having certain tasks done in nanoseconds without compromising the quality of the product. These ice cream makers will satisfy today""s appetite by providing faster and efficient methods through saving time, being just the right size, easy storage, and variety.
The main advantage these invention is to eliminate constant monitoring by providing a timing system that can be preset to complete the process in under thirty (30) minutes. It also provides a safety measure of stopping the process in the event the timing process does not. Ice cream makers of the last millennium used physical assertion, both through mixing and testing to see if it was ready. Granted some ice cream makers are motorized but the preparation time prior to actually processing the cream is too time-consuming. These inventions bestow the owners a forget-it-and-leave-it frame of mind so many of the Digital Generation possess, thus saving time.
Secondly, the dimensions of the ice cream makers are designed to be placed in the freezer compartment of any domestic or commercial refrigerator. One type can be operated within any average sized ice chest and the others can be adapted as well for outdoor activity. Whether in-house or outside these ice cream makers are portable and transferable. Traditionally, ice cream makers are to placed and operated outside of a freezer and never inside of an ice chest. After the ice cream is ready for consumption, it is then placed in some type of container into the freezer to retain its solidity.
Thirdly, these inventions factor in the convenience our fast paced society demands with an easier method of removal and storage. This is accomplished by removing the following: the ice cream maker from the freezer after a device emits a sound, the motorized lid; and the product container. Then place the provided container lid on the product container and place it back into the freezer or ice chest. Simply clean the creamer that is attached to the motorized lid. The container housing is never exposed to any ice cream making product. In years past, cleaning an ice cream maker meant scraping the blades, and washing each component, with the exception of anything housing electrical components, in order to make a different flavor.
Making two different flavors of ice cream are accomplished with the dual ice cream maker. It does what no other domestic ice cream maker can, by satisfying the palate of a consumer who likes vanilla ice cream versus another who likes buttered pecan, and/or another who prefers raspberry sorbet over strawberry yogurt. Currently the only way to have a choice of two different types of ice cream or yogurt is to patronize a commercial establishment. This ice cream maker has virtually two of all the significant components. The advantage over traditional ice cream makers is you will never have to wait during the clean-up time for a second treat. Moreover, ice cream lovers can satisfy their different tastes whether at home or at a picnic.